


What Matters

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS AU. Buffy and Spike, after a century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schehrezade_1 for the holidays. :)

After a hundred years, so many things had changed. And at the same time, for Buffy and Spike, some things remained the same.

Material wealth was quite abundant nowadays. They lived in luxury, to the point of even having a ballroom in their mansion. And Buffy, who had been sired by Spike nearly a century before, definitely appreciated these things.

The holidays were a much anticipated event for the Summers' line, all of whom were descended from Dawn. Every year, the vampires held an extravagant party, bringing together the entire family.

Because neither Buffy nor Spike ever forgot that family was what truly mattered.


End file.
